Justice League: Crisis on Infinite Earths
Justice League: Crisis War is an upcoming superhero film produced by Legendary Pictures, New Line Cinema and Dune Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. and is a follow up to Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide. The film is written by Geoff Johns and directed by Zack Snyder and stars an ensemble cast. The film is scheduled to be released June 18th 2022. In addition to the cast from the DC Cinematic Universe, it also features the cast from the DC TV shows, Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, Smallville, Gotham and Constantine.'' Plot To be added Cast Heroes *Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira *Matt Bomer as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Ezra Miller as The Flash/Barry Allen *Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin *Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Milo Ventimiglia as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake *Aaron Paul as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Isla Fisher as Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Sean Faris as Superboy/Conner Kent/Kon-El *Amber Heard as Supergirl/Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El *Dakota Goyo as Kid Flash/Wally West *Josh Hutcherson as Impulse/Bart Allen *Joe Manganiello as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Olivia Wilde as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Jon Hamm as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Diane Kruger as Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance *Chace Crawford as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper *Dianna Agron as Speedy/Mia Dearden *Brandon Molale as Shazam **Zachary Gordon as Billy Batson *Jane Levy as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz *Morris Chestnut as Steel/John Henry Irons *Christina Hendricks as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L *Ewan McGregor as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone *Oded Fehr as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson *Julia Voth as Zatanna/Zantanna Zatara *Johnny Knoxville as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian *Cary Elwes as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny *Ryan Kwanten as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond *Clive Owen as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan *Andrew Lincoln as Deadman/Boston Brand *Eric Bana as Metamorpho/Rex Mason *Teddy Sears as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Justin Bartha as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord *Tyler Posey as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes *Omari Hardwick as Green Lantern/John Stewart *Mark Wahlberg as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner *Kit Harington as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *Riz Ahmed as Green Lantern/Simon Baz *Pierce Brosnan as Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Bruce Greenwood as The Flash/Jay Garrick *Robert Patrick as Blue Beetle/Dan Garret *Toby Stephens as Red Tornado/John Smith *Lauren Cohan as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Marc Warren as John Constantine *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Lobo Villains *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Jared Leto as The Joker *Katheryn Winnick as Cheeta/Barbara Ann Minerva *Jason Isaacs as Sinestro *Patrick Wilson as Reverse-Flash/Professor Zoom/Eobard Thawne *Mekhi Phifer as Black Manta *Michael K. Williams as Ma'alefa'ak *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Tony Todd as Darkseid/Uxas *Billy Crudup as Brainiac *Jim Caviezel as Metallo/John Cobern *Norman Reedus as Parasite/Rudy Jones *Maggie Grace as Livewire/Leslie Willis *Anna Silk as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Joel Edgerton as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Ben Whishaw as The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Timothy Spall as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Sharlto Copley as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Michael C. Hall as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Christopher Lambert as Ra's al Ghul *Emily Blunt as Talia al Ghul *Mel Gibson as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Eva Green as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Dominic West as Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Matthew Goode as Hush/Thomas Elliot *Jeff Goldblum as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom *Simon Pegg as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch *Ray Liotta as Clayface/Basil Karlo *Tom Lister Jr. as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Derek Mears as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Will Smith as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Robert Knepper as Victor Zsasz *Jared Harris as Hugo Strange *Javier Bardem as Bane *David Morse as Calendar Man/Julian Day *Frank Welker as Parallax *Kevin Grevioux as Atrocitus *Giovanni Ribsi as Larfleeze/Agent Orange *Jude Law as Hector Hammond *Karel Roden as Krona *Tobin Bell as Nekron *Jason Patric as Black Hand/William Hand *Randy Couture as Arkillo *Christopher Judge as Anti-Monitor *Jamie Bamber as Amon Sur *Jason Clarke as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Brian Austin Green as Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Luke Evans as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder *Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang/George "Digger" Harkness *Alan Tudyk as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon *Eric Christian Olsen as The Trickster/James Jesse *Keith David as Gorilla Grodd *Rufus Sewell as Vandal Savage *Scoot McNairy as Maxwell Lord *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam *Antje Traue as Faora *Cara Delevingne as Enchantress/June Moone *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ocean Master/Orm Marius *James Purefoy as Merlyn *Walton Goggins as Onomatopoeia *James Callis as Doctor Light/Arthur Light *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller DC TV Universe charcters *Stephen Amell as Arrow/Oliver Queen *Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen *Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper *Robbie Amell as Firestom/Ronnie Raymond *Katie Cassidy as Black Canary/Laurel Lance *Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *TBA as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *TBA as Vixen/Mari McCabe *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Candice Patton as Iris West *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Reverse-Flash/Harrison Wells *Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh *Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein *Amanda Pays as Tina McGee *Malese Jow as Linda Park *Mechad Brooks as Jimmy Olsen *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *John Barrowman as The Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn *Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Peyton List as Golden Glider/Lisa Snart *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller *Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness *Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul Smallville characters *Tom Welling as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *Justin Hartley as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Laura Vandervoort as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Kyle Gallner as Impulse/Bart Allen *Alan Ritchson as Aquaman/Arthur Curry *Phil Morris as Martian Manhunter/John Jones *Alaina Huffman as Black Canary/Dinah Lance *Serinda Swan as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara *Eric Martsolf as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Britt Irvin as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore *Lucas Grabeel as Superboy/Conner Kent *Elise Gatien as Speedy/Mia Dearden *Jaren Brandt Bartlett as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes *David Gallagher as Zan *Allison Scagliotti as Jayna *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Callum Blue as General Zod *James Marsters as Brainiac *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent * Michael McKean as Perry White * Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen Gotham characters *Ben McKenzie as Detective James Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney *Victoria Cartagena as Detective Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Detective Crispus Allen *Zabryna Guevara as Captain Sarah Essen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Havey Dent *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Richard Kind as Mayor Aubery James *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean *Mackenzie Leigh as Liza Constantine characters *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Angelica Celaya as Zed Martin *Charles Halford as Chas Chandler *Harold Perrineau as Manny *Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan *Michael James Shaw as Papa Midnite Supporting characters *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Anton Yelchin as Jimmy Olsen *Rachel McAdams as Vicki Vale *Rachel Weisz as Carol Ferris *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Dean Norris as Detective Harvey Bullock *Ron Perlman as Kilowog *David Thewlis as Tomar-Re *Timothy Dalton as Ganthet *Helen Mirren as Sayd *Judi Dench as Scar *Michael Gambon as Appa Ali Apsa *Stephen Fry as Pazu Pinder Pol *Maggie Smith as Broome Bon Baris *David Bradley as Herupa Hando Hu *Emilia Clarke as Boodikka *Damian Lewis as Salaak *Jeffrey Donovan as Green Man *Michael Madsen as Rot Lop Fan *Harry Lloyd as G'Hu *Tom Sizemore as Hannu *Ray Winstone as Isamot Kol *Peter Cullen as Stel *Tom Kenny as Ch'p *Frank Welker as Bzzd *Olivia Thirlby as Arisia Rrab *Vincent Kartheiser as Saint Walker/Bro'Dee Walker *Paula Patton as Indigo-1 *Josh Duhamel as Steve Trevor *Lynda Carter as Queen Hippolyta *Megan Hilty as Etta Candy *TBA as Rick Flagg *Rooney Mara as Iris West *Sendhil Ramamurthy as David Singh *Imogen Poots as Patty Spivot *Lily Collins as Tina McGee *Phoebe Cates as Sue Dibny *Steven Yuen as Thomas Kalmaku *Rachel Nichols as Mera *David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Dune Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Epics Category:DC Comics